Breathe
by WriterInTheMaking101
Summary: A cute little one shot about George and Izzie FRIENDSHIP, Izzie's feelings after Denny's funureal.


**Hey guys! I found this when I was searching through all my old fan fictions, I liked it so I'm publishing it!**

**Summary: Izzie after Denny's funureal, George helping her deal with all her emotions. Because George is always the one helping her deal.**

**This is my first ever fan fiction so I'm really not sure if this is good or not. I'm only twleve so it's probably... I don't know not that great. Please review! I might continue or not. Who knows. Anyways: Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. Obviously. Considering I'm 12 and if I DID own it, I wouldn't be writing this. The only thing I own is this awesome SERIOUSLY shirt. ANYWAY! Review! Be nice.. but not too nice.**

Meredith (voice over): As young children, we get it into our heads, that at some point things well become one big Happily Ever After story. In the real world, nothing ever ends Happily Ever After. (Scene cuts to Izzie, sitting in the church, at Denny's funareal.) You'll often find, your life is just a big crappy mess and only for the lucky ones does it become like a fairy tale. This is why, I privatley suspect, so many doctors love surgery. In surgery, you feel like, maybe if you get rid of this person's brain tumor, or help minimize this person's cancer that it will all end happily. In reality, happily ever after sucks.

Priest: Denny Duqette was a kind man. He was a loving person, was one to make you laugh. He had a good heart.

At this, tears stream down Izzie's cheeks. He didn't have a good heart, she is thinking. He had a horrible heart. He had to live his life from the four walls of a hospital room for years because of his freaking heart.

Priest: The microphone is open to anyone who feels like they would like to say a few words about Denny. They can be anything, fond memories you have of him, just a few words you'd like to share.

Izzie stands up and slowly walks up to the microphone.

Izzie: Denny was the type of guy you'd be lucky to know. Really lucky to know. I was lucky enough to know him for a few months. Her voice cracks and she briefly closes her eyes. Sorry. I loved him. Loved him more than I've loved anyone in my life. Granted, I shouldn't have loved him. He might as well have been wearing a big OFF LIMITS sign. But I've never really been the type of person to care about limits. Or rules of any kind. Denny, he wasn't like that either. I'm lucky he didn't believe in rules or I'd never have the oppurtinity to know such an.. She pauses again. Such an amazing man. Thanks.

Izzie joins her friends, sitting back down on the chair, tears pouring down her eyes. The funreal finished and Izzie wasn't even aware of the fact of her friends trying to bring her back down to Earth.

Meredith: We have to go Izz.. it's over. You can.. you can stay for a little. If you want. We'll wait. One of us will wait then give you a ride home.. if you want.

Izzie waits a few seconds and then looks up.

Izzie: Oh.. um. Okay. I'll stay just for a minute. I want to. You know.

Izzie walks up quietly, over to Denny's freshly dug gravestone, sliding down to it.

Izzie (In a quiet voice): Hi Denny. It feels weird, talking to you like this. I hope you can hear me. Even if you can't, I'm going to pretend like.. like you're not dead. Like you'll just come back anyday now and everything will be fine. I can't always pretend like that.. but right now I'm going to. I'm sorry Denny. I'm so so sorry. I'm an idiot, going and.. cutting the wires and then expecting everything to be just peachy keen. I was being selfish. I was only thinking about myself and what I wanted. I was clinging to you, I didn't want to let you go. You're probably in this amazing place.. a place where your heart beats by itself. You're probably free Denny. Maybe you're not free. Maybe you're just trapped, in this stupid hole, six feet under. But that thought scares me too much. So I like to go with the one where you've got the most amazing life. You deserved it. Denny... I have to go. B-bye. I'm sorry.

Izzie trails her fingers on Denny's grave stone before slowly standing up. George is waiting for her. George, but no Callie she notes. George silently opens the door and she climbs in. He gets into the front seat and instead of driving, looks back at Izzie, with concerned eyes. Tears start falling down Izzie's eyes and George silently makes his way into the back seat beside her.

George: Izz.. I want to help you so badly. All I can say is.. I'm sorry. I know that's not satisfying at all. I know that you want me to say I can.. just bring Denny back. But I can't. All I can do right now if be there for you and tell you I'm sorry. George pulls Izzie closer and she holds onto him, sobbing.

Izzie: It.. it isn't fair George. I didn't do anything to d-deserve this. I cut his LVAD wire, because I'm selfish. But also.. also because I love him George! And then.. he went and died. If I had just been there.. if I hadn't insisted on looking good for him. Maybe I.. maybe I could have done something.

Izzie shuddered and broke into another fit of tears. George holds Izzie tight and she holds onto him. Feeling like maybe, if she wishes hard enough, time will go back. And she will be fine. They will all be fine.

Meredith (VO): Happily Ever After is a bunch of crap. No one lives happily. It is, in fact, the stupidest thing to wish for a fairy tale ending. Because, more often than not, Life comes up and reminds us that, it seems, we get what deck life hands out to us. I don't buy into that crap about playing what deck like gives you though. I say, shuffle the cards around until you find one that satisfies you. Then, play your hardest to win.

_You can't jump the track_

_We're like cars on a cable_

_And life's like an hourglass glued to the table_

_No one can find the rewind button girl_

_So cradle your head in your hands_

_And breathe_

_Just breathe_


End file.
